1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image-forming methods capable of forming images having good hiding power on fabric. The present invention particularly relates to an image-forming method which is capable of forming an image having good hiding power on a fabric and which is applicable to ink jet recording methods. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a record obtained by the image-forming method.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-161583 discloses a method for forming a white ink jet image on a fabric by an ink jet recording process using a white ink jet ink containing fine hollow polymer particles serving as a white pigment. In the image-forming method, the fabric is subjected to printing several times by the ink jet recording process, is subjected to preliminary heat fixing at least once while being subjected to printing several times, and is subjected to final heat fixing after final printing. A print obtained by the image-forming method has sufficient visibility and high washing fastness.
However, the image-forming method has problems in that printing needs to be performed several times, the amount of ink used is large, and the time taken to form an image is long.